


Into the Winter

by Amagifu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Reclaimed, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amagifu/pseuds/Amagifu
Summary: A late-season hunt prompts some investigating.





	Into the Winter

Feeling the bleak westering sun attempt to warm her face, Blaine shifted her stance on the smooth stone facing the Great Doors. Winter had not yet departed the land around the Lonely Mountain, and the forester hoped that Bifur would delay until morning their departure for the woods fringing the mountain. She had no fear of being under the brisk sky, and her hunting partner likewise did not mind some time away from the safety of Erebor, but even so they both respected the vagaries of this season’s weather and the still-too-early arrival of dusk. Never mind that the need to keep meager food supplies from becoming non-existent forced them abroad.

“How distant, this trip?”

“Dwalin”, she nodded to her suddenly-appearing companion. A moment of pride tweaked her lips, that she didn’t leap free of her skin from startlement. “With luck, only a week’s travel or so.”

She suspected that he looked to hone his skill of spooking her at every opportunity, but no hint of that showed as he only said, “Provisioning?”

“Aye, and if some reconnoitering happens to occur, well, who are we to waste an opportunity?” She waved a hand vaguely at the landscape. “Not an ideal time for a hunt, but since we need to go, best we take full advantage.”

Dwalin nodded, his serious expression growing more severe as he looked towards the reddening sun. “If you journey towards Mirkwood, be mindful. The ravens’ latest report mentioned an increase in activity of both spiders and elven patrols, despite the heavy snowfall.”

Blaine pursed her lips as she hummed her assent. The forest to the west unsettled her still, despite numerous forays into its fringes, and not simply because it was where the Elvenking dwelt. She had participated in her share of scuffles and skirmishes, and she knew that spiders were not the only fell creatures active in the area around the Northern Wastes, but she was a forester first and a warrior only by necessity. “Might Thorin-King spare a raven to accompany us? Normally Bifur and I can handle ourselves with whatever crosses our path, but if the Elvenking’s people are active, especially with winter still heavy on us all, they likely have good reason and a speedy alert to Erebor and Dale might prove prudent.”

“Already done.” Blaine blinked at him in surprise. Dwalin merely nodded over his shoulder, and she followed the movement to spy Bifur approaching with a swift shadow winging past him. As her partner joined them, the shadow landed and shook its wings as it regarded her. Blaine recognized the raven as one who assisted the Royal Family; Thorin apparently took the recent activity reports seriously. Balin’s name for the bird was Garnet, but whose name among its kind Blaine suspected was something more vainglorious.

Before she could greet their escort, Bifur rumbled a comment. The raven bobbed its head at him and answered, “I know you. Bifur boar-enemy. Hunter goes? Good. I fly with you.” It then cocked its head at Blaine. “Garnet, I am. You go with hunter? To dark trees?”

“Blaine, I am. Yes, I travel with Bifur to the forest. You will high-see for us?”

The raven hopped sideways. “Soar, and see. I find you.” With that, Garnet launched itself upward.

Bifur watched their escort fly towards Raven Hill, then with a thoughtful nod turned back to Blaine and Dwalin. He quickly signed to her, ready for morning, and smirked at her obvious show of relief. Waving at Dwalin, who now watched him intently, Bifur hummed to himself as he headed back inside the mountain. 

Soon enough Blaine felt Dwalin’s gaze land upon her, and she caught a glimpse of disbelief before he smoothed his expression. He said nothing, though, and after a long moment the forester finally blurted, “What? How else do you think we manage to understand each other?”

The warrior raised an eyebrow, a glint of amusement in his eyes. “I see the sense in it, lass. However, keep that knowledge to yourself around certain of our more insular residents.” He rolled his eyes and mimed a noble’s accent. “Teaching outsiders our secrets? What next? Intermingling?”

Blaine blushed furiously, as she followed that with a thought of her own towards a certain miner that they both knew well. She smacked Dwalin hard on the arm as she strode past him, muttering, “Bastard”, certain that he had baited her and correctly guessed her intent, and likely would rib Bofur about it at the first opportunity. His lack of hesitation to voice his mirth confirmed, as they walked back through the Great Doors.


End file.
